


Class Of 1998

by cazmalfoy



Series: Tigers And Jaguars [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim graduates and they realise their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Of 1998

Danny looked at his watch as he leant back in his seat. He had been sitting in the front row, waiting for the ceremony to being for the past hour. He was feeling more nervous than he had done at his own graduation three years earlier.

Although Tim had to be feeling the nerves more than Danny. Tim had lied to get into college in the first place. He told the admissions committee that he had been home schooled and his parents hadn’t thought to sign him up to take his SAT’s before they were killed. Tragically their party was mauled by Jaguars in the amazon while they were on safari. Danny had rolled his eyes and laughed for a long time at Tim’s excuse for why his parent’s weren’t around.

Tim had taken a test which was designed to prove if you were bright enough to attend the college. And Danny suspected the Jaguar shocked himself when he passed with a score close to one hundred percent. Thus winning himself a complete, all-expenses paid scholarship.

So, three years later, after listening to Tim complaining about school being more trouble than it was worth and how he could find everything his tutor’s told him in a textbook from the library, Tim was graduating from the college he never thought he would attend.

Danny watched as the Dean walked across the stage and the ceremony began, starting with Anthony Anderson. The blond groaned and leant his head back, looking up at the cloudless sky. It was going to be a long day.

When the Dean eventually called Tim up onto the stage, Danny felt a surge of pride well up inside of him as he watched Tim cross the stage, shake hands with the Dean and accept his diploma. All the while, grinning at Danny.

When the ceremony was over Danny was starting by his car waiting for Tim. He didn’t want to even think about tackling the large crow of parents and grandparents congratulating the graduating class.

Danny laughed when he saw that Tim’s robe was already unfastened, flapping at his side as he walked and revealing the baggy black shirt and jeans he was wearing underneath.

"It wouldn’t kill you to wear some clothes that actually fit for a change, you know?" he chuckled as Tim stopped in front of him.

Tim pouted. "But then I wouldn't be me, would I?"

Danny rolled his eyes. " ‘Spose not," he admitted, hugging Tim tightly. "I can’t believe you did it."

"Me neither," Tim grinned, hugging him before releasing him a little.

Neither man knew which one made the first move but Danny felt Tim’s lips press against his, he couldn’t help sigh lightly. For the past five years all Danny had been able to think about was Tim and what it would feel like to kiss him. Little did Danny know, Tim had been feeling exactly the same way about Danny pretty much since they met.

Tim’s fingers went to bury themselves in Danny’s blond hair as the kiss deepened and their bodies rubbed against each other. A quiet moan sounded and Danny looked pretty shocked when he realized that the noise had come from him.

They pulled apart, both of them flushed and gasping for much needed air.

Danny grinned. "Err, congratulations," he breathed, still trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah," Tim whispered, pulling Danny close and kissing him hungrily once more.

This time Tim was the one that moaned when Danny’s tongue pushed its way into Tim’s mouth. "Let’s go back to your place," he whispered against Danny’s lips. "Where we won’t get arrested for indecent exposure."

Danny laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "That’s probably a good idea."

Tim pulled off his robe, tossing it on the back seat of the car as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Danny smiled to himself as he climbed into the driver’s seat. He felt giddy even though there was a voice in the back of his mind reminding him that Tim would be leaving in six months to start his job as a forensic investigator in Miami. Leaving Danny, who had joined the police academy, in New York.


End file.
